All I Want For Christmas Is You
by TheMysticalQ
Summary: Lucas thinks he'll never be able to tell Ness how he feels. A little help from Jeff and some mistletoe might change that. Will it be a very merry Christmas for the two PSI users?


Author's Note: Created while talking to an old friend. Going through our PMs to extract all my fic ideas, and I'm being hit with such nostalgia from the good times we shared. Such a shame that I messed our friendship up. Yes, my ego isn't so huge that I can't admit to missing VexVulpes, though we're no longer speaking. Curse my idiocy for losing an intelligent person to speak to.

Vladimir: Little bit more feels than originally planned, but I'm sure our readers will take it in stride and try to enjoy the fic anyway. Know that that was not an attempt to gain pity, or, should Vex ever read this, guilt her into being friends again. Just my host expressing how she feels. Well, here's the fic.

Disclaimer: If I owned these adorable boys, I'd have tea parties with them. No joke. And make Ness dress as a bunny. But I don't own. Oh well.

/OO/

I sat by myself on a bench in a large room, my knees drawn up to his chest with my arms wrapped around them. I rested his chin on top of my arms, watching the other smashers drinking eggnog, laughing, and having a good time. It was the night of the annual Christmas party in the mansion, and the whole place had been decorated by Master Hand, Peach, Kirby, and Pit. The four had done a good job, stringing white lights along the walls, wrapping the railings on all the staircases in garland, and setting up the large Christmas tree in the center of the entrance hall. The tree had been decorated with colorful ornaments and candy canes, a few of the latter being stolen every now and then by Wario. The garden in the back was beautifully covered in snow, and icicles lined the outside of every window. Everything looked amazing.

...So why am I so sad?

I sighed a bit, already knowing the answer. A whole year had gone by, and I hadn't made any progress with confessing my feelings to my best friend, Ness. Jeff had tried to help by giving me a few tips on how to show Ness what I really felt, but the goofball only took my attempts as acts of friendship. While this was the main reason, I was also kind of sad that no one had gotten me anything for Christmas. I gave gifts to all our friends, even some smashers that didn't like me, like Ganondorf, but so far, I hadn't gotten anything back. 'Oh well... At least I tried.' I thought.

Pit flew by above me, pausing for a second and giggling, then continued on towards the buffet table. I turned my head to look at him, wondering what was so funny, but didn't see anything in particular that stood out. I turned back to the party, watching, and was surprised to see Ness looking at me.

"Hey, Lucas!" Ness yelled from across the room, grinning at me and waving me over. "Come join the party! We're about to play a game!"

I smiled and shook my head, staying seated on the couch. "T-that's okay, I'll just stay here." To be honest, I felt a little betrayed by the other younger smashers. It's not like getting presents was a big deal to me, but a little effort would have been nice. Even just a card. And... I wasn't really sociable. At least, not at parties. I was much more comfortable sitting by myself on this couch.

Ness looked over at Toonie and Popo and said something I couldn't make out, then started walking towards me. I thought he'd stop at the couch, but he sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulder, looking closely at me and making me blush. "Lucas, what's wrong? How come you don't want to have fun with us?"

"U-um... No reason... I just don't feel like playing a game, that's all." Ness was making me so nervous, with the way he was once again invading my personal space. He did that a lot. I glanced up, trying not to look at him, and froze at what I saw on the ceiling, my mouth opening slightly. My face felt hot, turning from a light pink to a dark red at the sight of the plant above us.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Ness looking curiously at me. "Luke? What's wrong?" Following my gaze, he looked up at the ceiling as well, and his face flushed a little, a rare sight. "Oh... That's, um, why..."

Directly above our heads, mistletoe had been hung. Mistletoe. 'When Pit flew by... Ooh, that evil angel! How could he do that? Wait, does that mean he knows how I feel about Ness? Oh god, is it that obvious? Does everyone know?' While I was wondering this, movement across from me caught my attention. Head still facing the mistletoe, I looked towards the wall and saw Jeff leaning against it, wearing a Santa hat and smiling at me. 'Oh... Jeff planned this... Wait, Jeff planned this?! How can he just expect me to kiss Ness? I can't! It's too embarrassing! What if he doesn't like me, or he thinks it's weird? Ah... He'll probably avoid me if I kiss him...'

"So..." Ness's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, making me turn my head to see him looking at me. "I guess that's why you were sitting here, huh?" He smiled at me. "You were planning on kissing me."

"W-what?! N-no! I'd never do something like that!" I yelled without thinking.

Ness turned his head away, a flash of what I thought was hurt showing on his face for a second. "Am I really that bad a choice?" Though he kept his tone light, there was an underlying hint of disappointment.

I shook my head quickly, hating how bad I was with words. "No! You're a great choice! I-I mean... uh..." Crap! I couldn't think!

Ness looked at me again and smiled, looking like I'd just made his day. "You really think so?"

I looked down at the floor, shyly nodding. "I just... I wouldn't use a plant as a reason to k-kiss someone I like..." I quickly covered my mouth, eyes widening when I realized what I'd done. 'I just told him I like him! No! Stupid! I wasn't supposed to say that!'

"Really?" Ness chuckled. "Well... I would." He leaned in close to me and kissed my cheek, and I swore my heart stopped for a second when I felt his lips touch me. He pulled back, smiling at me. I slowly lifted my head to look at him, my face surely beet red.

"W... Why did you... Do you... Like me?" I asked, unsure of the answer I'd get. 'Did he only do it because of the mistletoe? Yeah... Yeah, that must be it.'

"Yeah, I do. I know you like me, too. I've known you were trying to show me how you felt for a few months, but I wanted to wait until the Christmas party to do anything." Ness pulled me into a tight hug. "Lucas... I love you."

I stared at the wall over Ness's shoulder, in shock from what he'd said, then slowly hugged him back, trembling. "I... I love you too, Ness. I'm just so happy you feel the same way about me."

Ness pulled back a little bit to look at me, but still kept his arms around my back. "How could I not? You're sweet, kind, and a great friend. I love hanging out with you, and I can tell you things I wouldn't be able to tell anyone else. Plus..." He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "You're cute when you blush."

I blushed deeply at hearing that, and Ness laughed at my reaction. I leaned my head against Ness's shoulder. "Um, thanks. You know, now I don't mind that I haven't gotten anything for Christmas now. You liking me is enough."

Ness smiled at me, reaching a hand into his pocket and pulling out a small white box. "You aren't completely giftless, Luke. Here." He let go of me, holding his hand out. "Merry Christmas."

I looked at the box, the kind that usually held jewelry, and felt tears well in my eyes. 'H-he got me a present...' I reached out my hand and picked up the box, opening it, and gasped at what was inside. It was a necklace with a silver chain, and a single sunflower on it. "Ness... Thank you." I hugged him tightly for a second, then pulled back and put the gift on. "I'll wear it forever."

"You don't have to, but you're welcome. I'm glad you like it." Ness hugged me again, leaning his head against mine. "Best Christmas ever."

I smiled, turning my body in his arms so we were side-by-side, and sighed happily. "It really is..." We stayed sitting like that, and I saw Jeff in his Santa hat, grinning from across us. 'Thanks, Santa Jeff... You brought me what I really wanted.'

/OO/

Author's Note: You enjoyed the fluff? O3O I did. Did you? Did you? Didyoudidyoudidyoudidyoudidyoudidyoudidyoudidy-

Vladimir: *Hits the back of my head* Enough of that!

Me: Ow! Meanie! How can you even do that when you don't have a physical body?

Vladimir: Like this. *Hits the back of my head again*

Me: Stop that! . I use that area for coming up with fanfictions!

Vladimir: *Does it anyway* Not like they're good.

Me: *Rubs head* Jerk... Anyway, don't forget to review, favorite, all that good stuff to prove Vladdy wrong, and show him that people actually like my writings! Until next time, my lovelies!


End file.
